


сон-травою шелестят

by Mr_Morningstar



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Blink And You Miss It Slash, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Slice of Life, if you can call it that, Русский | Russian, гостевое участие трав и асмр треск огня, есть ли здесь пейринг? никто не знает, тепло и уют как жанр
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-26 23:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Morningstar/pseuds/Mr_Morningstar
Summary: Нож в его руках ложится на стол мягко.Регис ступает тихо, аккуратно. Он знает здесь каждую половицу, взвешивает шаг. Воздух колеблется, обтекая его фигуру, избегает его.





	сон-травою шелестят

Тонкое лезвие разделяет стебель на части. Две. Три. Четыре. Дальше. Воздух пропитан травами и отчасти дымом. Движения Региса методичны и отточены. Охапка свежесобранной медуницы быстро расщепляется на составные части. Цветы для снадобий. Листья и стебли... для салатов и солений. 

Его маленькая прихоть. 

Огонь пожирает очередное полено, пощёлкивая, словно голодный зверь. Последние дни выдались промозглые, влажные. Воды вылило в пору поздней осени. 

Самому вампиру от этого ни холодно ни жарко, но вот его запасы могут отсыреть. Тепло огня же привлекает различных существ. 

Улыбка украдкой тянет уголок его рта и взгляд Региса скользит по стенам, цепляясь за стул, придвинутый к камину. Седовласая голова чуть наклонена, плечи расслаблены. Геральт сидит так неподвижно уже второй час. Дремлет. Дышит размеренно, спокойно. Колени укрыты старым клетчатым пледом. 

Регис умоляет этот жест заботой о друге. Спящего в его пристанище ведьмака - показателем доверия. Его способность двигаться, не тревожа сон самого, пожалуй, тревожного существа в этих краях - дозволительным упущением. Вампир поджимает губы, желая оставить в памяти безмятежные черты. 

Волновало ли это самого Геральта? То, на что он способен. 

Возможность подкрасться незаметно может стоить ведьмаку жизни. Метался ли Геральт в сомнениях? О том стоит ли подпускать его столь близко? Поначалу - безусловно. Позднее - может быть. Сейчас? 

Нож в его руках ложится на стол мягко. 

Регис ступает тихо, аккуратно. Он знает здесь каждую половицу, взвешивает шаг. Воздух колеблется, обтекая его фигуру, избегает его. 

Вампир обходит гостя кругом, кольцует как хищник добычу. Замирает спиной к огню и опускается ниже, ближе. Присаживается на корточки, не решаясь двигаться дальше. 

⁃ Любуешься? - голос Геральта хриплый, неожиданный, шелестит остатками сна на последнем слоге. Жёлтые глаза смотрят на него с усмешкой. Теплой, доброй. Домашней. Регис чуть приподнимает брови, наблюдая. Не спит, значит. 

Геральт жмурится, потягиваясь. Словно подобное пробуждение для него - обычное дело. 

⁃ Лишь беспокоюсь, что после сна в таком положении мышцы не будут тебе благодарны, друг мой, - взгляд Региса искрится, словно пламя позади, и он улыбается, ласково и смешливо. Не скрывая острые клыки. 

Сейчас - нет.

Ведьмак фыркает и вновь прикрывает глаза.

**Author's Note:**

> я игнорирую существование фикбука / просто люблю пить сбор трав против стресса и чтобы регису и геральту было хорошо  
поставь сердечко за кириллицу uwu


End file.
